


Happy Anniversary, Babe

by writershapeholeonthedoor



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Couple, Cute, Date Night, Domestic Fluff, Dorks in Love, Endgame Kara Danvers/Lena Luthor, Epic Romance, Established Kara Danvers/Lena Luthor, F/F, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Love, Post-Crisis on Infinite Earths Crossover Event (CW DC TV Universe), Romance, Romantic Fluff, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, True Love, post season five, real love, season five
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-06
Updated: 2020-05-06
Packaged: 2021-03-02 21:22:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,339
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24033475
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/writershapeholeonthedoor/pseuds/writershapeholeonthedoor
Summary: Kara forgets their first anniversary and now she has to find a way to make it up to Lena.OrA basketball game, a Kiss Cam, a lots of fluffy feelings
Relationships: Alex Danvers/Kelly Olsen (mentioned), Kara Danvers/Lena Luthor
Comments: 22
Kudos: 352





	Happy Anniversary, Babe

**Author's Note:**

> English is not my first language, so please be kind and patient.  
> Also, this is my 100th fic!!! I'm so excited, guys! Really, really happy!  
> Anyway, follow me on Tumblr, @writershapeholeonthedoor, I hope I will be able to access it again soon!

“Are you ready to go?”

Kara looked up from the papers she had in hands, her face immediately lightning with a smile as she watched her sister leaning against the door frame of her private office. Alex was wearing her characteristic leather jacket with a white shirt underneath it, black pants, and black combat boots, and anyone would have thought she was going out to kick some ass and not have lunch with her little sister.

The blonde nodded and her eyes averted back to the papers. “I just need to finish signing this and we can go.”

“Look at you,” Alex teased, using her shoulder to push herself away from the door so she could walk inside Kara’s office with a smirk. “All grow-up, signing some important papers.”

Kara rolled her eyes at her sister’s taunting, flipping the pages to keep signing at the ‘x’s Nia had put there – with a pink sharpie, she might add if she didn’t think they were cute. “You can tease me all you want, Ms. Director-of-a-secret-agency.”

Alex finally reached her desk, hands stuffed inside her pockets, and sneered. “It won’t remain secret if you keep talking about it aloud, you know.” She leaned against the white table with her hip and smiled down at Kara, who was doing her best to ignore her sister’s glare while she finished work. “And I’m allowed to say things. You’re my baby sister, I get impressed when I see you adulting around.”

“Excuse me,” Kara scoffed. Increasing the speed she was signing the papers so they could leave faster. The papers quickly became a blur as she kept grabbing them from the pile Nia had left before, signing them and shoving them to the other side. “I do plenty of adult things.”

“Yeah, sure.” Alex picked one of the papers the reporter was throwing at the corner and brought it close to her face so she could take a look. She wasn’t even slightly interested in what it was saying, but she knew it would piss off Kara and that’s what sisters are for, right? “You keep saying that to yourself if you want, but you’re the one who let a pile of papers grow in your desk and sign them only once a month. And, by the way,” she suddenly shoved the paper she was holding right into Kara’s face, forcing her to stop moving, “you didn’t put a date on this.”

Kara grabbed the paper from Alex’s hand and gasped when she saw that she hadn’t, in fact, wrote down the date. She quickly moved to grab another report and then another one until she groaned. “Oh, fudge!”

Alex couldn’t help but laugh at her sister’s shenanigans. “I will order in,” the older woman informed with a wholehearted smile towards Kara and the blonde returned it with a thankful smile of her own. “Chinese?”

“Yes, please, thank you, and you’re the best!” Kara chanted happily as she flipped all the reports she had already signed so she could start over, adding the date now.

“You’re lucky I’m in a good mood today,” Alex commented as she dialed a number she knew by heart a number and strolled to a farther corner to make her call.

“Oh, right, you have that game thing today,” the blonde waved the hand she was holding the pen towards Alex trying to look excited but only managing a grimace.

Alex rolled her eyes at her. “It’s a big game, excuse you.”

“It’s basketball,” Kara’s nose scrunched.

“I was always the athlete in this family, anyway,” Alex mocked. “Yes, I want to order some take-outs to CatCo.”

“Only because I was never allowed to play anything!” Kara quickly defended herself.

“Because you don’t know how to lose,” Alex whispered at her, putting her hand briefly over the phone to muffle her voice. “I want two dozen egg rolls,” she started reciting, ignoring her younger sister sticking out her tongue behind her, “fried chicken with garlic, some shrimp fried rice, a portion of vegetable lo mein and nian gao.”

“Don’t forget the fortune cookies!” Kara exclaimed, her eyes falling back to the task in hands.

Rolling her eyes fondly, Alex added her sister’s request into the order and waited for the attendant to repeat it back at her while she looked over Kara’s shoulder to the National City’s sky. It was such a beautiful day, it would be lovely to eat outside, but she could compromise, no big deal. Just as she was about to confirm the order and address, she saw Kara’s hand freezing in the air, the pen just a literal inch from touching the paper in front of her. Kara’s forehead frowned, her lips twisted to the side and the fingers of her other hand tapped the desk once. Alex had seen that look many times before, she knew the other woman was trying to remember something.

“Hey, Alex, what day is it?”

Alex scoffed. “So much for being an adult,” she taunted. “May 10th.”

“Oh, thanks.” Kara nodded and the pen finally touched the paper at the same time Alex accepted the request to wait fifteen minutes for her lunch to arrive, but then she stopped again before she was even done with the first letter. “Oh, no,” she breathed out, eyes going wide in either surprise or fear, Alex wasn’t sure.

“What?”

“Oh, no!” Kara repeated more loudly. She dropped her pen with a metal thud on her desk and brought both hands to her face. “No, no, no, no...”

Alex approached her with concern all over her features. “What happened, Kara?”

“This can’t be happening to me,” the blonde groaned against her palms, shaking her head from side to side in slow movements.

The older woman rounded her table so she could place a hand on the reporter’s shoulder as she got more and more worried about whatever caused such a reaction from Kara. It was a little scary to see a woman who couldn’t get hurt by anything on Earth, literally, get freaked out about anything.

“Kara, what is it?”

“I forgot,” she groaned almost like she was actually in physical pain and her hands fell back on her desk. “My Rao, Alex, I totally forgot! The last weeks had been so busy with all the alien-fighting and the unstoppable meetings here at CatCo, and the DEO, and everything else that I completely forgot!”

“Well, what did you forget? Maybe I can help you,” Alex offered gently, stroking her sister’s back with a soothing warm hand.

Kara sighed and shook her head. “You can save me by hiding me somewhere so Lena doesn’t kill me.”

Alex’s sneer this time was so sarcastic that Kara turned her eyes at her a little offended. “Like Lena could ever think you’re anything but perfect. But, fine, humor me. Why would she want to kill you?”

“Alex,” Kara’s eyes were wide again, one hand moving around like she could show her the problem right there in between them and Alex was the only one not seeing it. “I forgot our anniversary!”

“Oh.” Alex’s eyebrows rose high and fast and she deflected a little bit in surprise. “Already?” she finally asked with a slight grimace.

“I know!” the blonde nodded eagerly. “And I forgot!”

Suddenly relieved that it wasn’t something actually life-threatening, Alex laughed and patted Kara’s shoulder teasingly. “You wouldn’t be the first one to forget your anniversary, Kara, don’t worry.”

“But how could I?!”

By the mere thought, Kara seemed truly ashamed with herself for letting something so important slip from her mind and it didn’t take long for her famous pout to make an appearance. Alex wanted to tell her all she had to do was flash that pout at Lena and the CEO would be the one apologizing for anything and everything, but she could feel her sister was feeling truly bad about it so she held back her comment.

“It’s our first anniversary! What does that even say about me?”

“That you had a lot on your mind, Kara,” Alex told her kindly and quietly, sitting on the edge of Kara’s table so she could look at her more comfortably. “I mean, for the first six months of you two dating, you were both busy trying to bring Lex down and, just like you said, you had some rough couple of weeks. It’s not a complete mystery why you didn’t remember it.”

Kara’s pout got a little smaller and she took a deep breath, but she still looked like someone kicked her puppy. “I guess, but what should I do now?”

“You tell her you forgot and you two laugh about it or something.” Alex shrugged. “Just tell her you two can celebrate this weekend. I will even clean you from any Supergirl’s obligation.”

“But our anniversary is _today_ ,” Kara complained with a whine. “We should do something today.”

“You also shouldn’t have forgotten about it, but things happen,” Alex teased her with a smirk, then she leaned to pat her shoulder again. “Don’t worry, tell her you have something special this weekend and that you will celebrate then. She will never even know.”

“You know I can’t lie, Alex.”

Nodding once in agreement, the redhead threw her a glance. “It’s true. Remember that time we stopped at that taco place on the way home from school and mom asked us where we were and you said we went to the beach-“

“And then when she told us we needed to clean our feet before coming inside, I freaked out and told her we didn’t need because there was no sand on the beach,” Kara completed the story with an eye roll as Alex laughed loudly of the memory. She had been hearing the same teasing from her sister for over a decade now and, even though she found it quite amusing herself, it was getting a little old. “How can I forget that if you keep telling this story to literally everybody we know?”

“It’s a good story,” Alex shrugged, the large smile never faltering.

“That just makes my point, though,” the blonde pointed out, crossing her arms over her chest. “I can’t look at Lena and tell her I planned something when I didn’t!”

“Just plan something now.”

“But what?”

Alex raised both hands in a don’t-ask-me manner. “She’s _your_ girlfriend, you figure it out.”

“Thanks,” Kara replied with a huff.

Before her sister could throw another tease on her way, Kara rolled her eyes and grabbed her pen again so she could, at least, finish her work while they waited for the food. Alex quietly pushed herself off the table and paced slowly to a comfortable armchair Kara had recently added to her office – she was sure it only happened after Lena started to stop by for lunch too because it certainly wasn’t there when Alex was the only one showing around. Alex set there and opened her Counter Strike on her phone to pass time. She was just getting started when Kara’s voice cut through the office.

“Alex.”

“What?” she asked without taking her eyes from the screen.

“You need to give me your tickets.”

Frowning, Alex looked up with one quirked eyebrow. “I what?”

She knew the look Kara was giving her. Big watery eyes, pout on her lips that were also slightly trembling, shoulders dropped and a slight tilt to her head. Her sister was about to ask her to do something she wasn’t going to like and, even worse, she was going to do it regardless because no one could resist that face.

“You need to give me the tickets for that game thing you have tonight.”

Alex allowed a five seconds of silence to fall over them before she did a spit take. “Yeah, right.” She shook her head and looked back to her phone, where she had every intention of beating Brainy on the next game.

Kara pushed her chair back and strolled over the office until she was kneeling beside Alex with her hands joined in a plea. “Alex, you have no idea how important this is to me.”

“You don’t even like basketball!”

“I know! It’s boring and I don’t understand half of it,” Kara agreed with a piercing tone and a single nod. “But I know Lena likes it!”

Alex scoffed. “No, she doesn’t.”

“Yes, she does!” The blonde nodded more eagerly, her hands coming to resto n her sister’s knees, but Alex still refused to look at her. “She has a shirt and all!”

“Jersey,” Alex corrected with an eye roll. “And I don’t believe in you.”

“But she totally does!” Kara’s voice added a certain plea into it and Alex knew she was about to give in, even though she was expecting for that night for months now. “I know because I use it to sleep when I’m over at her house.”

Alex’s face twisted into a grimace. “I didn’t need to know that.”

“That’s not even a big deal,” Kara pinched her thigh. “The point is that she owns like a thousand basketball shirts.”

“Kara, I’m not giving you my tickets,” the redhead sighed and shook her head.

“But, Al,” she was throwing her personal nickname into the mix and Alex felt all her restraint fading away, “if I take her out tonight, I won’t have to lie to her. You know we promised to never lie to each other ever, _ever_ , again since the whole secret identity and evil brothers situation.”

“That’s really looking like your problem to me,” Alex started tapping harder against her phone a little bit in anger.

“Al,” Kara whined and her sister didn’t have to look at her to see her pout had reached the sky-rocket level. “I will pay you for the tickets and I will buy you the tickets for the next game, I promise!”

“The next game is in Midvale,” Alex muttered, clearly grumpy.

Even so, Kara didn’t back down. “I will buy you a plane ticket and all! Just, please, don’t let me look like a terrible girlfriend. Especially on our first anniversary.”

Alex sighed, her shoulders dropped and she closed her eyes for a few seconds before she finally gave in. “First class ticket or we don’t have a deal.”

Clapping happily, Kara had to control herself not to fly around in utter happiness. “Deal!”

“For me and for Kelly!” Alex warned her. “I was going to take her with me tonight.”

“Anything!” Kara agreed eagerly.

“Round trip.”

At that, Kara’s eye twitched for a second but she eventually nodded again. “Sure.”

The redhead huffed. “Wouldn’t it be cheaper to take her out for dinner?”

“I can’t make reservations in such short notice,” Kara deflected the idea with a sigh because she knew her sister was right. It would be way cheaper.

“You don’t need reservations in all the restaurants in town.”

“I can’t take Lena to any restaurant!” The reporter scoffed like the idea actually offended her.

“But you can take her to a basketball game?” Alex taunted.

“She _likes_ basketball,” Kara jumped into her defense quickly.

“What? Your girlfriend is too fancy for Ms. Potato Head down your block?” Alex sneered, but her lips were turning into a grin, and Kara could see it.

The blonde got up so she could wrap her arms around Alex’s neck. “You’re the best of the bests!”

“Yeah, yeah. You own me big time.”

“I do! But now you should go down to grab our lunch because I can already smell it turning the block.”

* * *

“I didn’t know you like basketball,” Lena commented in a nonchalant tone as she squeezed herself into Kara’s side to avoid getting bumped by the sea of people making their way inside the stadium.

Kara and she had already passed by the gates and they were now following the crowd to the grandstands. All around her, she could see men, women, and children using the teams’ colors, both from the house, the National City Guardians, and the guest, Stanhope’s Troop. Jerseys, hats, even scarfs, despite the scalding heat inside the stadium, and Lena looked down to her own yellow and white NCG’s jersey. The number 1 was embroidered both on the right side of her chest on a smaller scale and in a huge letter on her back. On the left side of her chest, there was a small flag from National City. The name ‘Luthor’ was also written in a neat letter over her shoulder blades and, Lena had to admit, the jersey fit her just right.

By her side, Kara was using a similar shirt, even though hers had the number 4 and ‘Danvers’ on the back. Her girlfriend must haven’t used that jersey in a while because, first, Lena had never seen it before on her and, second, it was definitely a little loose on her. But she still looked cute, and a bit hot to be fair, and they were walking inside hand in hand, and it was their anniversary, so Lena was not going to complain.

She just wished she had known about their plans before so she would be mentally prepared to face the crowd.

“Yeah, sure!” Kara nodded by her side, happily pulling her along the sea of yellow and white, and black and red. “Alex used to play it in high school.”

Lena could hear in the way her voice became all squeak suddenly that something was off, but she decided to push it to the side so they could enjoy their date. Instead, she raised her free hand to point at a sign by their left. “The food is over there. Do you want something?”

“Do I _want_ something?” Kara scoffed. “Babe, I only ever went to Alex’s game because of the free hot dog they gave away!”

Lena laughed as she started pushing Kara to that direction, a hand on her biceps even though the blonde was eager to follow that path. “I have no doubts about that. Come on, my black-hole-as-a-stomach, let’s get you something to eat.”

There was already a small line there and only two workers, so they got ready to wait a while. Taking advantage that Lena decided not to use a heel, Kara draped her arm around her shoulder and brought her close to her side, where the brunette quickly snuggled against. Kara pressed a kiss on the side of her head and smiled when she heard Lena’s heart rate pick for a couple of seconds.

“You’re looking really pretty,” she whispered against Lena’s ear, not missing the shiver that ran on the woman’s arms.

“Thank you,” Lena replied and tilted her head to the side so she could rest it on the blonde’s shoulder and so her hair would fall on her face to hide the blush she could feel on her cheeks. “You’re looking very cute yourself, darling.”

Kara chuckled softly, squeezing her tighter for a moment, before she focused on the large colored signs in front of her with the foods and prices and all of that. “What do you want?”

“What are you having?” the CEO wondered and curled her arms around her girlfriend’s waist.

Kara tapped her chin a couple of times, considering her options, before she smiled brightly. “Hot dog, fries, chicken wings, popcorn, Reese's and a Coke,” she declared with enough certain on her voice that no one around them even dared to throw her a weird look.

Lena rolled her eyes fondly. “I swear to Rao I’m going to sell my company to keep feeding you.”

Smiling both at the fact that Lena caught on her expressions and mannerism, and that she knew the other woman was only joking, Kara felt her heart swell inside her chest. It never got old to feel such a deep connection with someone, she noticed. Lena and she had been friends for almost five years now and, even with their not so little fall-out when Lena found out the truth about her secret identity, they still shared such a deep connection with each other that made Kara wonder how lucky she could be every time. Lena had not only learned about her own culture, about Krypton, about every tradition, small detail, and even the dead language, but she also made sure that Kara felt comfortable about herself. She never made her feel bad about the amount of food she had to eat, even ordering more food to herself so Kara could have it when they were out together.

In the year they had been together as a couple, after many struggles from her part to get back on Lena’s good side and have her forgiveness, and after they joined forces to stop Lex, Kara had never felt happier. That’s why she felt so bad for forgetting about their anniversary. However, she was totally going to make that night worth for them.

“Don’t be silly, Lena,” she chuckled. “You won’t have to sell _all_ of it. Just a small portion.” Lena rolled her eyes as the blonde chuckled again and they took a step closer to the counter. “Besides, it’s all on me tonight.”

“Kara, no.” Lena shook her head and Kara didn’t have to look down to know she was frowning. “You already bought the tickets and-“

“I won’t take your noble manners today, Ms. Luthor,” the reporter interrupted her gently. “I got this.” Kara pointed at her chest and smiled. “So, please, choose anything you want.”

Lena bit her bottom lip as she took on the options the cafeteria had to offer. To be honest, nothing there even looked eatable. Kara didn’t have to worry about getting a stomach parasite or anything, but Lena still had a very human intestine, thank you very much. She looked around the counter a couple of times until she decided on the safe choice.

“Just get me one of those potato chips and a beer.” The potato chips were sealed and the beer came in a bottle, they couldn’t fuck with that.

Kara nodded and leaned to kiss her temple. “Sure thing.”

Once they had gotten all the food and the drinks, after Kara finally accepted she would have to come back in one of the breaks to get more food because she couldn’t carry everything she wanted, they went to find their seats. Kara was actually impressed that Alex managed to get such good places, especially because they ended up sitting just on the second row, right in the middle of the court. Both teams were already warming up, people were cheering and the cheerleaders were dancing on the center, but they paid it no attention while getting comfortable on their chairs.

“Isn’t that the mayor?” Lena asked, discreetly pointing at one of the cabins of the stadium.

Kara narrowed her eyes for a second. “Yes, that’s him.”

“Wow,” the CEO breathed. “This must be some very important game then.”

A little confused by Lena’s words, Kara blinked a couple of times. She wasn’t sure if Lena was teasing her now or not because, according to Alex, it was the most important game of the season for both teams and Lena probably knew that. She was about to say something, however, her nose got a glimpse of the chicken wings and her mouth watered immediately. Distracted by the food, Kara missed Lena glancing around with an astonished look on her face.

The chicken wings were gone before the warm-up was even finished and Lena, with her legs crossed, body slightly turned to her left towards Kara, and a fond smile on her lips watched as her girlfriend moved on to attack the fries next. Kara’s fingers had gone greased almost comically and there was nothing in the world that would make her allow the other woman to touch her with those hands, but she looked so blissful eating and just so cute stuffing her face with food that Lena couldn’t help but admire. After a few seconds, she reached out to push a blonde curl behind Kara’s ear so it would get out of the way and she saw, first hand, as her girlfriend’s cheeks turned a deep shade of red.

Kara tilted her head to the side to offer her a close-mouthed smile since her mouth was filled with fries and Lena also couldn’t help the soft chuckle that escaped her throat. Leaning over, she placed a kiss on Kara’s cheek as she expertizing opened her beer without looking at it.

“You need to slow down or you will have nothing to eat when the game starts.”

Kara sighed almost sadly and nodded. “Too sad I only have two hands.”

Lena laughed around the beer bottle before she took a sip out of it. “You can have my chips,” she informed her with a playful shove to her side.

The blonde, though, shook her head. “Nah. I will go back there later.”

The CEO shook her head fondly as she leaned over until she could rest her head on the woman’s shoulder. “You really have a black hole in your stomach.”

They remained like that, making small comments about the people around them, about the cheerleaders, and about the gleeful environment, until they noticed that the teams were already on the court, ready to start the match. Kara set a bit straighter on her chair, wanting to show Lena she was interested in whatever was about to happen, and the brunette took her lead by adding some distance between them. She wanted to ask Kara if she was really okay with all the noise going on around them, if that wasn’t too much for her sensitive ears, but the blonde looked truly excited by all of that, so she let it slide as she turned to see the judge throw the ball up in the air with a high pitch noise of her whistle.

The only experience Kara had with sports was watching Alex’s games when they were in school. Alex used to play basketball at Midvale High, and she even played some softball for a short period of time, and Kara attended her games with Jeremiah and Eliza, however, she never got interested in them for real. She liked to see her sister doing what made her happy, she knew enough to know when Alex lost so she could comfort her with hugs, and she knew when to celebrate, but that was it. So when the game started and people around her started to scream, she just followed her lead like she did for years during Alex’s games.

Every time someone with a yellow and white jersey celebrated, she followed them shortly after. When they booed, so did she. She was so good at watching their reactions that anyone would think she went to games like that every week. By her side, Lena was much more self-contained, limiting her reactions to hidden smiles behind the neck of her bottle and quick winks at Kara’s direction. The reporter wasn’t surprised, really, because Lena was never anything but completely collected.

When the first quarter was over, Kara had a large smile in place as she turned to face Lena. “Do you want another one? I can go grab it for you.” She pointed at Lena’s empty bottle, already motioning to get up.

Knowing it was more of an excuse than anything else, Lena nodded and handed her the bottle. “Thank you, darling.”

“Be right back,” Kara promised with a quick peck on her lips and then she got up to join the other fans on their search for more food or the bathroom.

As soon as she was alone, Lena fished for her phone in her back pocket so she could see if there was anything interesting happening that she should know while she waited for Kara to be back. She was just scrolling through a new post on Alex’s Instagram, of Kelly and her on her couch enjoying a quiet date at home and, according to the caption, they were watching the game that she and Kara were actually at, when she felt someone leaning on her personal space. Out of instinct, Lena blocked her phone, putting it down on her lap, and leaned away at the same time she turned around to see who decided that personal space wasn’t a thing.

Her grimace quickly fell, though, when she saw a gentle-looking woman, with a heart-shaped face, kind eyes, and an easy smile staring at her. There was a small kid, looking definitely under than two years old, on her lap and another kid a bit older on the chair beside her, the chair on her other side vacant but with an NCG’s hat on top of it.

“Yes?” Lena asked with one raised eyebrow.

The woman giggled. “You and your girlfriend are really cute together.”

“Oh,” shocked, all Lena could do was blink at her, her cheeks quickly heating up. She put her hair behind her ear, even though it was more of a nervous habit more than anything since her hair was tied in a tight ponytail. “Thank you.”

Another giggle as she started bouncing the kid on her lap. “No problem, dear. You remind me of me and my husband.”

Lena was going to assume the empty chair was from the said husband since there was no other man around that looked like they could be the woman’s husband. She flashed the woman a smile and nodded, not sure what else she could say. Small talk was never her thing. Her mother always said it was better to be quiet than ramble, so it was never a skill she learned.

Thankfully, before she could make things weird, the chair beside her made a small noise when Kara dropped herself on it with a large grin. “Here. I got us some popcorn we can share. Oh, hi, ma'am.”

“Cyntia,” the woman offered with a kind smile. “I was just telling this young lady how cute you two are.”

Kara batted her eyelashes at the woman before she stuffed her chest proudly, invisible to anyone else but very clearly to Lena, who only rolled her eyes. “Thank you, Cyntia!”

At that, a man approached the woman and they engaged in a conversation of their own so Lena turned around so she was facing the court again and Kara quickly hands her the beer and reached out the popcorn bag for her to take some. Feeling like she would let Kara down, Lena forced herself to ignore every sanitary reason she might found and grabbed a handful of the greased popcorn with one hand and her beer with the other one. She went to thank her girlfriend but then there was a loud whistle indicating that the next quarter was about to start, so she opted to only smile at Kara. It seemed to be enough since the blonde beamed brightly at her and, for a second, Lena forgot how to breathe.

Another quarter went down, the home team is on the lead until that half of the game and Kara was starting to think she got it. Or at least, the basic rules. She turned around to offer Lena another beer when a chipped voice sounded from the sound boxes spread around the stadium, the crowd around them cheering loudly at the spoken words.

“Kiss Cam!” the masculine voice announced.

Kara didn’t know much about basketball, but she knew about Kiss Cam. She had watched plenty of videos, especially with Nia while on their breaks at CatCo, of funny compilations of people’s reactions while on Kiss Cam, so her eyes immediately darted up so she could watch the large screen on top of the court. Beside her, she felt Lena leaning on her side and she didn’t hesitate to offer her arm to snuggle into, one of her hands resting on Lena’s knee. How the woman managed to stay so long with her legs crossed was beyond her.

The first couples went around, there was a brother who had to rise a signal that said ‘That’s my sister’, an elderly couple, a pause to show some kids dancing, the mascot bumping his large head on a cheerleader’s head, some more couples, and then the screen exploded with heart images.

“And we have a very special guest here tonight!” the voice declared in that radio announcer tone. “The mayor, Mr. Chatter, is here tonight with his beautiful family!” The stadium around them erupted in applauses and they followed the lead. “Mr. Chatter, give Mrs. Chatter a big kiss for Kiss Cam!”

Despite the blush on his cheek and a slight hesitation, the man finally caved in when he noticed the cam wasn’t going to leave his face any time soon and leaned over to peck his wife’s lips. Mr. Chatter was an old man, in his late 60s, and Kara thought he was a very noble man, so it was cute to see him all flustered over kissing his wife of Rao knows how many years.

She was giggling to herself, watching the scene, when the image on the screen changed and she stopped clapping mid-clap, her hands freezing in the air. Instead of Mr. Chatter, now the gigantic, life-size screen was showing her face from a very close-up as it slowly opened to show Lena beside her, distractedly looking down at her phone.

Kara felt her cheeks start burning almost immediately and she cleared her throat, not sure what to do when people around her screamed, shouted, and yelled. The people in the front roll turned around to look at her, there was a few taps on her back and more than a few whistles around the stadium, and she tried to nudge Lena’s side to call her attention to the fact that everybody, literally everybody, was watching them.

“Uh, Lena?”

“Hm?”

Before she could say anything, though, the speakers came back to life and she shrunk on herself a little. “Tonight we also have someone who the National City’s Guardians have been trying to get here for years! She has given some very nice donations through the years to our team and we’re very grateful for her, but she never allowed us to pay back with some free tickets.” There was a round of laughs around them, but Lena still didn’t look up. “Lena Luthor is here, everybody!”

Now she looked up.

Lena’s thumb stopped in the middle of a scroll and her eyes slowly moved up, taking in the sight of a whole stadium staring at her. Her spine went stiff, her whole body going hard, her hand squeezing at Kara’s arm as a rock as she tried to understand what was going on.

“Ms. Luthor, we all see you brought someone special tonight! Why don’t you give her a big kiss for the Cam?”

Their relationship wasn’t a secret for the public for quite some time, not because they chose to tell, but because Lex made sure to fuck her up a little more before going down, and they had some problems with the press before. However, having a speaker from a stadium bring everyone’s attention to them had never happened before and they both froze, not sure how to proceed. Kara promised herself to never make fun of people on Kiss Cam ever again because now she understood how terrifying that could be.

“Come on, Ms. Luthor!”

Once again, people around them started to cheer and clap and scream, and Lena swallowed down hard, eyes scanning the room.

“If you don’t kiss her, I will!” Some man shouted from a place behind them.

“Make out!” Another one screamed from the other side of the court.

“Go for it!” Some of them yelled.

All the attention was making Lena nervous and she had half a mind to get up and walk away clicking her heels but, first, she wasn’t wearing any and, two, Kara’s hand was still on her knee, reassuring and comforting. She felt as the blonde’s thumb came to rest under her chin and the woman turned her face gently until they locked eyes. Kara had a heart-warming grin turning her lips up and she raised one eyebrow in question. Lena bit her bottom lip, but nodded her ‘go-ahead’.

Kara leaned over and they both closed their eyes, and soon their lips were touching. It was brief and very chaste, but it was definitely one of the sweetest kisses any of them had ever had. Once she pulled away, the blonde turned her face up and kissed Lena’s forehead, drawing a big ‘own’ from the crowd. They were both blushing as they smiled at each other and Kara eventually chuckled while pulling Lena closer so she could hide her face on the crook of her neck. Safely hidden from the eyes, Lena touched her neck with the tip of her nose in a quiet thanks manner and ended up rewarded by another kiss on top of her head this time.

Kara felt her phone vibrate in her pocket and decided to ignore it. She knew it was probably Alex teasing her since she knew her sister was watching the game from home and, even though, she was too comfortable to move. They only left their small bubble when the third quarter started but, this time, Lena didn’t move away, choosing to stay where she was, curled into Kara’s side, hugging her arm, and just turned her head so she could watch the game. She was rather intrigued by now on which team would get out as a victor.

They remained in silence for half of the quarter until one of the teams asked for a time-out and then the CEO poked the woman’s ribs. “So, just so I know I got this right, if they are outside that line, it’s a three points?”

Kara nodded distractedly. “For what I got until now, yes.”

The next silence only took over for five seconds before they both turned to look at each other with wide eyes. Lena had one finger pointed at Kara from around her now empty second bottle of beer, while the blonde had her mouth hung-open.

“You-“ Lena stuttered. “You don’t – I thought – You –“

Kara shook her head. “What do you mean you don’t know if – I don’t understand – Why –“

Lena leaned down to put the bottle on the ground and then gave Kara her full attention, not even carrying that the game had re-started during their confusion. “Kara, did you even went to a basketball game before?”

“I told you, I used to go to Alex’s games in high school,” the blonde offered, only a little bit in panic.

“That’s it? You never went to any other game or watched one?”

The reporter denied it with a shake of her head. “Nope, never.”

Lena blinked a couple of times, not sure how to proceed, but also wanting nothing more than do that. Finally, she scoffed. “So what are we doing here?”

Kara frowned, clearly even more confused than before. “What do you mean? It’s our anniversary, we’re celebrating.”

“Yes, but why here?” the CEO wondered, quirking her eyebrow. “Why are we on a basketball game?”

It was time for Kara to blink in confusion as she turned her body on the chair so she could face Lena. “Because you liked it?” It sounded more like a question than an answer, for sure.

Lena let a nervous laugh escape as she eagerly shook her head. “No, I don’t.”

“What?” the reporter gasped.

“Kara, I had never watched a single game in my entire life.”

Astonished, all she could to was gaw at the brunette for several seconds. “ _What_?” Finding the pure confusion on the woman’s face, she chuckled a little and nodded to confirm her previous words. “But – But you have all of those shirts and – You even got this one! This one is new! I never saw it before today.”

Surprised with the outburst, Lena glared at her. “Kara, I didn’t buy any of these shirts.”

“Wha – but how – why?”

“They just give it to me. You know, as a thank you for giving them money or something. I got a new one every couple of months, I guess, or every time I send them a check.”

Kara’s mouth opened and closed like a fish out of water for a moment, and then her shoulders dropped. “So... You don’t like basketball?”

Noticing how sad she sounded now and seeing as the famous pout started to form on her lips, Lena was quick to try and clean the air. “Well, I had never watched a game before, but I found it a very nice experience now. Although I’m sure it has more to do with the company than with the game,” at her last words, Lena winked at her and the blonde blushed under her gaze.

“I can’t believe I took you here for our first year anniversary thinking you would love it!” Kara shook her head sadly as she beat her thigh with her hand. “Rao, I’m such a disaster.”

“Hey, no!” Lena quickly grabbed her hand so she couldn’t smack herself again and forced her to look up and back to her face. “You’re not! And I’m actually enjoying it, even though I know nothing about it. It’s being a lovely experience.”

“You don’t have to say that to make me feel better.”

“I’m not!” Lena promised. “We don’t lie at each other, remember? I enjoyed every second of it with you.”

“Really?” Kara asked, her pout sticking out as she tilted her head in the CEO’s direction.

Lena chuckled softly and leaned over to kiss Kara’s pout. “I’m telling you. I had fun like never before. It was amazing to try something new with you, it was thrilling, it was exciting and I actually liked it.” She gave her another peck but had to stop once she started giggling to herself. “I just can’t believe you bought tickets to this game.”

“I didn’t,” Kara admitted shyly. “They were Alex’s. I asked her to give them to me so I could take you. Well, I promised her two first-class tickets to Midvale to the next game and the tickets to the game, so she didn’t give me, but you got the point.”

Lena shook her head. “You’re ridiculously cute, Kara Danvers. Don’t worry, they give me free tickets all the time, I will just get the tickets for the Midvale match and Alex can use my private jet if she wants.”

“Really?”

“It’s the least I can do to thank her for this amazing night,” Lena beamed at her and winked.

“Rao, what am I going to get?” Kara joked but, by the look on the brunette’s face, she was definitely getting a great deal also.

“What about the shirt?” Lena asked when she saw that Kara was too embarrassed to say anything.

The blonde looked down at her torso before she shrugged. “It’s Alex’s. I flew by her place to borrow it before I went to pick you up.”

“Do you think she would mind if it gets a little... sweaty?”

“Why would it get... oh.”

Lena ran a hand down Kara’s shoulder, biting her bottom lip. “You’re just looking very good in it.”

Kara blushed, eyes darting from Lena’s lips to her eyes before the blue orbs decided to swipe through the stadium. “Since none of us even know what is going on, what about we head home sooner?”

“I like the way you think, Ms. Danvers,” Lena replied with a playful tone.

“Happy anniversary, babe,” Kara chanted. "And, by the way, I have something planned for us this weekend."

"You totally forgot, didn't you?" Lena teases with a loop-sided smirk that let Kara know she wasn't mad about it, so she simply nodded shyly at her.

They both giggled while they got on their feet, not even sorry to block people’s view as they walked through the chairs to head out and get back home.

**Author's Note:**

> Alex: Kara, this is not the jersey I gave you to use at the game.  
> Kara: Alex, I'm telling you this for your own good. You don't wanna know what happened to the jersey you gave me.


End file.
